


in the moonlight

by ryoken



Series: thirteen years in unholy sanctuary [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: (kinda?), M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoken/pseuds/ryoken
Summary: A Sanctuary where you are isolated from other people is none at all.





	in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> thank god eng saint seiya fandom doesn't exist so i dont gotta explain myself at all lol
> 
> (this ship is Not Good)

Nights that Aphrodite could enjoy the most always involved Saga’s sparsely decorated living area below the Pope’s room. Despite his regularly lavish style, Saga had plain bedding and a noticeable lack of ornamentation in his room. Yet, it still managed to be Aphrodite’s favorite place in Sanctuary, where he had his most vulnerable and treasured moments. The only noteworthy decor in the room was a handful of deep burgundy roses – purposely different than the ones that grew in Aphrodite’s garden – hanging dried above the bed. Lit by the candles that lined the wall, the overall atmosphere of the room was warm.

 

Right now, Aphrodite was lying up against the pillows on Saga’s bed, with Saga himself lying with his face buried in Aphrodite’s chest. The curtains were drawn for the night. Slowly and gently, Aphrodite worked his way through Saga’s hair with his hands. Carefully combing through it, using his fingers to braid his hair as he went along, making sure to keep it loose enough to sleep in but still durable enough to not knot up through the night. Saga occupied this time by trailing his hands along Aphrodite’s back and the occasional kiss around Aphrodite’s chest and collarbone. This was the routine after Aphrodite got back from a long mission, as they otherwise usually kept to their own living quarters. Missions were basically excuses at this point, though it originally started as a way to catch up on the weeks missed between them due to it.

 

“So, how did things go? I heard you had a lot of work this week while I was gone. You can always ask for my help around here if you need it, you know,” Aphrodite asked casually.

 

“Thank you, Aphrodite. But it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Saga replied, calmly continuing his ministrations.

 

“Ah… I see.” Aphrodite continued braiding for a couple of minutes. “How were Deathmask and Shura? They didn’t get too lonely without me, I hope,” Aphrodite asked this time, in an effort to continue a conversation.

 

“Your boyfriends got on without you around,” Saga said, moving his face up enough to not sound muffled and get across his bored sounding voice, “Though I’m sure they’re glad our prettiest flower is back safe and sound.” Aphrodite pouted at him, before using the hand currently holding Saga’s braid to tug his hair. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get his point across.

 

Unaffected, Saga put his hand over Aphrodite’s, removing it from his hair. He locked eyes with Aphrodite, who seemed to still be pouting a bit at his remark.

 

“You still don’t take me seriously,” Aphrodite pointed out, moving his hand away from Saga’s. Saga smiled warmly at his words, taking Aphrodite off guard for a moment.

 

“Of course not,” Saga traced his hand closer to Aphrodite’s side, making his entire upper body shiver. “You’re a gorgeous killing machine, Aphrodite. I wouldn’t want to waste that on making you run menial tasks around Sanctuary. You do your best work alone in your garden.” Despite himself, Aphrodite flushed at Saga’s words.

 

“I want to do my best work by your side,” He said quietly, burying his hands in Saga’s hair again. Saga tched under his breath. He sat up, pulling himself away from Aphrodite sharply.

 

“You already know who spends most of the daylight hours behind that mask, Aphrodite. I do not need you around him any more than strictly necessary. I do not know how volatile I may become with that around while my own feelings exist. Be satisfied with what I can give you, otherwise I can’t guarantee to preserve your untarnished beauty,” Saga said each word coldly, sitting above Aphrodite and looking down on him. He needed to get this point across. Aphrodite continued to look him in the eyes, his expression going from frightened to… pitying.

 

“You’re scared of hurting me,” Aphrodite said softly, raising his hand to cup Saga’s face. His expression twisted, before settling back into one Aphrodite recognized. Pained, by the knowledge of who he is and what he may do, yet unable to bring himself to stop it. Aphrodite pulled Saga down into a kiss, recognizing the wetness he could feel on his cheeks as Saga’s tears. Aphrodite sighed into the kiss as Saga began to reciprocate. “I’ve been called ruthless even by Deathmask, and yet you still see me as something to cherish.”

 

Saga broke down fully into tears, as he was wont to do, and rested his head on Aphrodite’s shoulder. Aphrodite hushed him quietly, running his hands up and down Saga’s back. Speaking softly, he said, “You’re just as lonely as the rest of us, aren’t you? And yet you still keep me at a safe distance, despite knowing I would gladly go to hell for you. It’s alright. For now, at least, you have me right here.”

 

They stayed like that for a while, until Saga’s soft hiccups turned to steady breathing and the candles around the room burned themselves out.

 

“There are so few… truly just and beautiful things in this Sanctuary,” Saga whispered. “You alone shine, not with ugly and gnarled violence, but divine justice and grace.”

 

“You praise me far beyond what I deserve,” Aphrodite sighed. Never had Aphrodite felt so tired, even after countless missions, than he did in this moment. All he had wanted was more closeness to Saga, but his selfishness only caused pain to resurface. He let himself think, for a moment, that Sanctuary was truly the loneliness place on this planet. The strength of each saint only made it harder and harder to understand one another and become close. It was incredibly damning, for the people who are meant to protect this earth to have such a hard time connecting to it.

 

Without his noticing, Saga had fallen asleep in Aphrodite’s arms while he was in thought. He sighed again, laying Saga down with him and holding him as close as possible. Despite everything working against it, he would remain by Saga’s side until death tore him away. He would serve justice as long as Saga allowed it. This would be his one true conviction.

**Author's Note:**

> no steppy


End file.
